vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Siegfried (High School DxD)
Summary Siegfried was one of the antagonists of High School DxD, and a member of the Hero Faction. He was an artificial descendant of the original Siegfried of the Nordic legends, and was created with the necessary genes to wield Gram. He was renowned as one of the most skilled swordsmen in the Church along with Arthur Pendragon before leaving. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Siegfried, The Demonic Sword User, Demonic Emperor Sword, Chaos-Edge Sieg Gender: Male Age: Unknown Origin: High School DxD Classification: Artificial Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Transformation, Master Swordsmanship, Energy Projection, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits) Attack Potency: Mountain level (He did not particularly seem bothered by the prospect of facing Triaina Issei) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with Yuuto Kiba and Xenovia Quarta simultaneously) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level Stamina: High (Survived critical attacks from the Gremory group and one of his Dragon Arms being hacked off) Range: Extended melee range to several dozens of meters Standard Equipment: Sword of Light *'Chaos Drive:' A doping injection made with the blood of Shalba Beelzebub. It grants Siegfried an increase in power when used and allows him to wield Gram in his Balance Breaker state, which he cannot do without repercussions normally. *'Demon Swords:' Siegfried possesses five demon swords. They are cursed and cause damage to the wielder. **'Gram:' Known as the Sword of the Sun and the Demonic Emperor Sword, it is regarded as the ultimate Demon Sword and the strongest dragon slayer, being the legendary sword the original Siegfried used to slay the Gigantis Dragon Fafnir. It possesses incredible sharpness, and is predominantly covered in offensive aura. It is said to be capable of cutting through anything, and is known as the demonic counterpart to the Holy Sword Durandal, due to its destructive power. Its other characteristic is its ability to slay dragons. Siegfried can utilize it to release destructive waves and project its aura offensively. **'Balmung:' A Demon Sword that is enveloped with a drill-like aura. It is capable of creating powerful whirlwinds that sweep towards the target, grinding the atmosphere in the process. **'Nothung:' A Demon Sword that can rip through space and is noted for its incredible sharpness. **'Tyrfing:' A Demon Sword that specializes in destructive powers. It is capable of causing large craters. **'Dáinsleif:' A Demon Sword that creates huge pillars of ice from the ground, freezing anything in its path. Intelligence: Siegfried is well-versed in the area of swordsmanship, being an analytical swordsman who can easily wield multiple swords at once in combat to great effect. He was also regarded as one of the very best products of the Church, further demonstrated in his first battle against Kiba and Xenovia, keeping up with both skilled swordsmen with ease. Weaknesses: His Demon Swords drain his life-force. He cannot use Gram in his Balance Breaker without utilizing Chaos Drive, as it will damage him as a result of his Sacred Gear possessing the traits of a dragon which renders him vulnerable to dragon slaying abilities and weaponry Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Twice Critical:' Siegfried's Sacred Gear. It enables him to double his power once for the duration of a fight, and manifests a Dragon Arm from his back. **'Chaos Edge Asura Ravage:' Siegfried's subspecies Balance Breaker. It manifests four Dragon Arms from his back, with his power doubling for those four arms. He can use them to utilize all of his Demon Swords in combat simultaneously. However, he cannot utilize Gram in this state without the aid of Chaos Drive, as it will also cause damage to him because he possesess the traits of a dragon. *'Chaos Drive:' After using Chaos Drive to increase his power, Siegfried's body undergoes a drastic change and morphs into the appearance of a spider monster, with veins appearing on his face and his Dragon Arms becoming thicker and gigantic, and his demonic swords fusing with his fingers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Humans Category:Dragons Category:Sword Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Antagonists Category:Light Users Category:Aura Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 7